Eternity
by megamatchmaker
Summary: Continuation of “Destined”. Edward and Bella are getting married! But will they get to the altar or will mayhem concur? Still don’t own anything! Read Destined before this!
1. Prologue

_Hey everyone! I'm back! Sorry it took so long to start working on this! School is getting harder everyday! This story may take longer to post up- maybe a week or so between every chapter! Sorry! Promise I'll try to make it as good as the last one!_

Continuation of "Destined". Edward and Bella are getting married! But will they get to the altar or will mayhem concur? Still don't own anything! Read Destined before this!

Prologue

After everything that has happened to me- the pain, the shock, the sadness, everything- I was finally going to have the kind of 'happily ever after' that my mother had read to me when I was a little girl. I was going to be married to the most amazing man in the world, and I was going to be with him _forever_. My name is Bella Swan, and I was soon going to marry Edward Cullen- a man that I was engaged to almost 100 years ago. I should tell you how that is even possible!

I was born in the year 1901 to Steven and Marie Parker in San Francisco. I had grown up being treated like a princess- always getting exactly what I wanted with no exceptions- thanks to my parents' large fortunes.

When I had turned 17, I found out I was engaged to guy that I didn't even know who lived in Chicago. When I had went there, my parents and myself fell ill to the Spanish influenza. My parents died, but I was saved my Charlie Swan, who is now my father- and a vampire. He turned me into one of him, and I became his daughter.

Time passed on and our little family grew. Renée- who is my new mother- was the first to be added to our family, then my brother Chris, and finally, his wife, Jenna Stewart.

90 years after I became a vampire, my family moved to Forks- a small and normally clouded town in Washington. There, we met another family of animal-blood-drinking vampires like ourselves- the Cullens and the Hales- Alice, Emmett, Edward, Carlisle, and Esme Cullen and Jasper and Rosalie Hale.

Alice and Rose are like my sisters. They both love to shop like Jenna- I never liked it though-, and they love to use me as what I call "their Bella Barbie". Although I don't enjoy sitting in a chair, waiting while they primp and glamour me up, I do like the results. With Alice's power of seeing the future, she can always know exactly what will go perfectly with what, so that gives her an advantage.

Emmett is like a complete replica of Chris in every way. I swear if you saw them together, you'd think they were someone looking in a mirror. Emmett is Rosalie's husband.

Jasper is really a sweet guy. With his power to control and feel others' emotions, he can always make you feel better-unless he can't even do that for himself. He's also Alice's husband.

Carlisle and Esme and like parents to me. Granted, they're not as much as Charlie and Renée are, but just as close. Carlisle is a doctor in Forks hospital. How he can work around so much blood all the time and not loose his control is beyond me.

Finally, there's Edward. He is absolutely amazing! His tussled bronze hair, topaz eyes like my own, and just absolutely perfect self were all so amazing that I sometimes thought he was a God instead of a vampire. But to get back to the subject…

I had first met the Cullen "children" with Chris and Jenna on our first day of school. At that exact moment that I saw Edward, I knew I felt something for him, but I never said anything.

My family and I had been invited over to the Cullens house that day, and when we arrived, I thought I was in heaven. The beautiful, white, 3-story house was like it was from a fairytale.

Carlisle and Esme are wonderful. I still remember perfectly how they treated me like I was one of their own. Esme really seemed to like me. Her smile was so big and her hug was so strong that if I weren't a vampire, then I would have been scared to death.

When Edward had showed me his room and I had kissed him, I thought of my parents and I ran. Every time I even tried to be happy with a guy, I thought of them and it broke my heart. I stayed away from him for about 3 days, but it didn't last and I soon had my first date with him.

He had brought me to a beautiful meadow similar to one that I had imagined myself in with Edward. Then just as he was about to tell me something that seemed really important to him, we had been interrupted by someone I thought I would never see ever again- Jacob Black as a werewolf.

Jacob had been my closest friend when I had been human. Now, when I had first met him, I hadn't really known him that well. I was only 3 when I had first met him and he was a baby. But then, as we grew up, he became a brother to me. When I had learnt of my marriage, he helped me through the shock.

Now I don't think that Jacob recognized me now, because he had attacked me. I had got his claw in under my chest, tearing apart my stone-like skin. I now have a scar there, reminding me forever that my once close friend had almost killed me! If it weren't for Edward tackling him off me, I would have had my head bitten off by Jacob and have been dead.

When Edward brought me back, my parents went nuts! Renée hugged me so hard; I thought she might have broken some ribs. Charlie was furious that I had gotten hurt and he almost accused Edward of that. He made it perfectly clear that we would leave, but I got him to wait at least for another two weeks- until the end of the year.

Edward soon became like stone to me. He wouldn't talk to me, he didn't want to be close to me, for goodness sake- he wouldn't even _look_ at me! One day, I confronted him and I accidentally told him that I loved him. Of course I was planning on telling him, but not when I was so full of rage towards him. But I then found out that he was my fiancé from 90 years ago and that he loved me too. I had never been so happy in all of my existence.

Edward got me to go to the Prom, even though I had told him that I didn't want to go at all. That night was the most amazing night of my whole life and it got even better when Edward brought me back to the meadow and proposed to me- to which I happily replied yes.

But the happiness didn't last all that long. When Jenna started talking about it when we got back home, she let it slip that I was back at the meadow and Charlie looked like he was about to explode! He grounded me for 2 weeks, with only school and hunting allowing me out of the house.

Now the summertime has begun and I haven't left Edward's side once, just like the engagement ring that he gave me hasn't left me finger ever since he gave it to me. Alice, Rosalie, Esme, Jenna, and Renée have been planning the wedding for us so we could have more time together. Hardly! Every time Edward and I are alone together, we get interrupted by one of them for something for the wedding. Little did I know that these interruptions were _nothing_ compared to what was coming up.


	2. Ch 1 Interruptions

Ch

**Ch. 1 Interruptions**

I just came back from a hunting trip and I looked like hell. My jeans and t-shirt were caked in drying mud, blood, and also had grass stains on my knees, my shoes had torn in several places thanks to some sharp branches that littered the forest grounds, and twigs and leaves were stuck in my wind blown brown hair.

I sighed as I raced up the stairs in vampire speed- Renée would go ballistic if I ruined the white carpets of the house- up to my bathroom. There, I kicked off my ruined shoes and peeled off the wet and dirty clothes from my body and stepped into the shower.

The hot water felt immensely good as it hit my ice cold skin, soothing the tensed muscles underneath.

I used my powers over earth and wood to remove the small pieces of forestry from my hair. I winced a few times when a small twig would pull hard at my hair, but they were soon all gone.

I finished the rest of my shower before I turned off the water and stepped out from the shower. After securing a towel tightly around my body and tying one around my wet hair, I scooped up the ruined items of my trip and brought them to my room.

My room is perfect to me- fitting my style exactly. My walls were painted a soft baby blue color similar to the sky and the carpet I chose was a deep green to match the grass that grows from the ground outside. One of the walls was almost completely replaced by the large window that showed my wonderful view of my backyard. Even though I don't really need one, I had a bed that hung from the ceiling on four long ropes and when you sit down on it, it swings slightly. The comforter and pillows matched the color of the walls and floor. A large flat screen TV sat on the wall at the end of my bed so I could just sit back, relax, and watch some TV. In one corner of my room, there was a miniature waterfall that went up to my torso, the water falling so softly and peacefully, I felt as though I was standing right next to an actual waterfall. Lastly, there is my computer.

My computer is like my haven. It has absolutely everything on it- my music, my school work, everything! When I had been grounded, my dad hadn't remembered that I had a video communication link to Edward, so I had always been able to talk to him. If it hadn't been for this piece of machinery, I probably would have gone mad.

I walked over to my walk in closet that was now even fuller then before- thanks to Alice, Rosalie, and Jenna's multiple shopping trips- and picked out a pair of black track pants and a plain blue tank top. Once I was dressed, I picked up the remains of my clothing from hunting today and went back downstairs so I could properly dispose of them. But when I got to the bottom of the stairs, I saw something that I wasn't expecting.

There was my Edward, leaning casually against the wall by the doorway, his arms crossed over the front of his chest. The black button shirt he was wearing contrasted against his pale skin and showed his muscles off so well. When he saw me standing there, he smiled that crooked grin of his that I loved so much, pushed off the wall and walked over to me.

"Hello love," he said as he wrapped his arms around me and kissed me. My arms immediately wrapped around his neck pulling him closer to me- the clothes now crumpled in a bunch on the floor. When Edward pulled away, one of his hands rose up to my still wet hair and ran through it. Then he pulled his hand in front of my face and I saw between his index and thumb fingers a small twig that I missed.

"Rough day?"

I swatted the twig out of his hand and pulled him back down for a kiss, to which he didn't complain about. Instead, he wrapped his arms tighter around me.

"It was OK, but it's even better now that you're here," I said when we broke apart again. "How was your day? What happened? Alice couldn't find anymore tuxes for you and the other guys?"

While I had spent the day hunting, Alice had kidnapped Edward, Emmett, Jasper, Carlisle, Chris, and Charlie so they could go looking for tuxes for the wedding. It was similar to when I would get taken from Edward by Alice and the other girls and brought to try on wedding dresses. So far, I've tried almost fifty-two dresses. When most of them I found great, Alice would be skeptical and vice-versa.

Edward laughed. "No. I just escaped when Alice wasn't looking. She's probably coming now to come get me again, but I don't care. At least I got to see you again today."

He leaned in again to kiss me, but I placed my finger on his lips, stopping him.

"Can you just give me a minute? I have to throw these out," I motioned to the clothes crumpled into a heap on the ground at our feet. Edward nodded before I gathered them up and ran to the kitchen where I threw out the evidence of my messy trip. When I came back, Edward was exactly where I left him.

"Hello again," he said before he picked my up in his arms and ran to my room. When we got there, he placed me on my bed which swung slightly from the change in weight.

"How about we watch a movie before the others get back?" he offered. I nodded my head and without even asking which I wanted to watch, Edward walked over to my TV, popped in my favorite movie- Romeo and Juliet. I knew that Edward never really enjoyed the plot of this movie and he told me once why.

"Romeo is fickle because he was first in love with Rosaline. Then after only knowing Juliet for a day, they marry each other, and then he kills her cousin. All he does is make one mistake after another. How ridiculous can you get?"

When I had asked him why does he even bother watching it if he doesn't like it, and he told me that because _I_ like it and he doesn't even watch it if I'm around. He spends the entire time watching me.

So he popped in the DVD, pressed PLAY, and came back, lied down beside me and wrapped his arms around me. As soon as they were around me, they became steel traps that I wouldn't be able to break free from even if I wanted to. My right arm was pinned under my body while my left was resting on Edward's chest, sparkling in the sunlight that was coming through my bedroom window. But the sparkling of my skin wasn't what caught my attention.

There on my ring finger was the engagement ring that once belonged to Edward's mother- Elisabeth Marsen. I wondered if she was looking down on the two of us, happy that her son had found the girl she wanted him to be with, happily in love. I smiled at that thought.

I still couldn't believe that Edward Cullen- _my _Edward- was in love with _me_- simple and plain old Bella.

"Tell me what you're thinking about."

I snapped out of my train of thought at Edward's words and looked up at his face. He had a look that was a mixture of love, confusion, worry, and annoyance written across his face, and I knew why. Love because of his love for me, confusion of what I could possibly be thinking of; worry that it could be something bad for our relationship, and annoyance because of the fact that he couldn't read my mind at all.

I smiled up at him and wrapped my arm tighter around his chest, hugging him closer to me, his arms doing the same to me.

"I'm just thinking about you," I said.

He smiled at that and pulled me closer to him and leaned down to kiss me. Just as our lips were about to touch, the door slammed open.

"There you are! Edward, you have a lot of explaining to do!" Alice's high voice echoed off the walls so loudly, you would have thought that there were five Alices in the room instead of the one.

"I wanted to spend time with the woman I love," Edward stated as his arms wrapped even tighter around me. I smiled at the sound of it, but what he was doing was strange. _Why is he holding me like I'm a life raft? Not that I mind of course!_

"Well you can spend time with her later. Right now Bella has to come with me. We have to go dress shopping!"

I groaned before I untangled myself- with great difficulty I might add- from Edward's grasp and walked over to my closet. There I picked out a jean skirt, pale blue blouse, and matching ballet flats before dashing into me bathroom to change again. When I came back out, Edward was looking at me with love clearly in his eyes and Alice was standing at the door, he arms crossed and foot tapping impatiently.

"Well it's about time! Come on!" she exclaimed. I turned to Edward and mouthed "help me!" hoping that he would once again be my knight in shining armor and rescue me from the wrath of Alice and her credit cards.

"Perhaps I can come with you- you know, to help carry your things?" Edward offered.

"No way! You'll see the dress!" Alice shot back before grabbing my arm and dragging me downstairs.

"Bye Edward! I'll see you later! I love you!" I shouted over my shoulder as Alice pulled me out and into her car. Just before the car drove off, I heard Edward's voice shout.

"I love you to, my sweet Bella!"


	3. Ch 2 The Meadow

**_Hey everybody! It' me! Finally got the newest chapter up. Sorry about the long wait. It's going crazy over here. That and I'm starting to work on a new story- not Twilight. It's not posted up yet, but it should be soon._**

**_Anyway, on with the story!_**

**Ch. 2 The Meadow**

I think it should be a _crime_ to go shopping for seven hours. Alice had once again brought me to about ten different stores where she made me try on a complete total of fifty wedding dresses- all to the same result. Either I had found it to be a great dress or Alice didn't approve, or vice versa. The only reason why we were heading back home empty handed was because we could never agree on anything- that and the stores were now all closed.

"OK, I know that we had a bit of a let down today, but look on the bright side, there's always tomorrow!" Alice said to me.

I looked over to the pixie vampire behind the wheel of the car. I couldn't believe it! How could someone still be so cheerful after a hundred tries with no luck? I would almost kill for that kind of enthusiasm.

Now technically, I have been working on a little something. So far, I've only started working on the sketch for my own wedding dress, but once it was done, I'd show it to Alice and get her opinion on it before I started to make it. I never had told her about it in case she tried to take control of that too, and she never saw anything in her visions because when I first started, I was just doodling for fun before it became anywhere near serious. Now, when I work on it, I keep planning about doing something eles so Alice only sees a vision of what I wanted her to see.

So instead of telling her about it- because she had no clue of the dress- I just held my tongue throughout the rest of the drive.

When we arrived back at my place, I could sense that the others were all there. I hopped out of the car and ran to the front door before Alice even completely stopped the car. As I reached the door, it opened to show a grinning Chris.

"Someone's eager to get back to her Eddie, isn't she?" he teased. I just pushed pass him and walked into Edward's awaiting arms.

"Chris…" I started but Chris finished it off for me.

"I know, I know. Shut up before you do something that will make me regret it for the rest of my existence."

I looked over my shoulder to my 'big brother'. "Actually, I was going to say that you hang around Emmett _way_ too much, but that too," I said before turning my attention to Edward- but not before seeing Chris' 'hurt' expression.

"Hello love," he said before he leaned down to give me a kiss. I sighed happily when his lips connected to mine, but once again, Chris had to interrupt.

"Come on you two, I so do not want to see my sister making out."

"Oh come off it Chris! You do the exact same thing with Jenna! Even worse actually," I stated after I turned in Edward's arms to look at my teddy-bear brother. He looked as though I just spilled his biggest secret in the world out for everyone to hear.

"Yeah, but um… Bella, that is a completely different thing!" he shot at me.

"And how is that?!" I shot back at him. How could his relationship with Jenna be so different from my relationship with Edward? "You guys are always kissing each other in public- and not the kind meant for the public eye, I might add- and we're suppose to be perfectly fine with that. But when Edward and I give each other anything as close to a peck, you act as though we were about to-"

"Stop! Please! That is NOT something a guy wants to hear about his little sister and her boyfriend!" Chris exclaimed, his hands flying to his ears, trying to block the words I was about to say.

"Well actually Chris, Bella is older then you," Alice stated as she came into the house. I nodded at that because it was the truth. I really am older then Chris- almost twenty years older in fact.

I felt Edward nuzzle my neck affectionately before without a single warning, he suddenly picked me up and slung me on his back, taking off.

Now usually, I would protest if someone were to carry me around like I was their backpack, but with Edward, I didn't mind at all. In fact, it was really nice. I removed my left hand from around Edward's neck and began to run it through his soft bronze locks. I heard him purr softly at this before he reached up and intertwined his hand with my own, brought it to his lips, where he placed a feather-light kiss on the back.

A few minutes later, we were standing in our meadow. The sun was slowly coming out behind the clouds above, the flowers, grass, and leaves blowing gently in the soft winds.

Edward placed me on my feet, but only for a second. He then ran to the center of the field where the oak tree was standing, pulling me down to lie beside him. All the while, his arms were wrapped around me like I was a lion in a cage. I tried to move- to make it a little more comfortable, but I soon gave up when I realized that I couldn't budge an inch.

"Are you trying to get away from me?" Edward asked me in an amused voice. I looked up to see that crooked smile on his face, as though daring me to say yes.

"Of course not," I said. "Besides Edward, if I really wanted to get away from you, I would have been already." With that, I used my wind powers to create a small gap between us while Edward laid there shocked. The little gap was all I needed, because the next thing you knew, I was standing and ran to the other end of the field, laughing the whole time. It didn't take long before Edward recovered from his shock to sit up and look over at me, a hint of amusement in his eyes.

"Are you going to come back quietly?" he asked me in a normal voice, but I still heard him due to my vampiric hearing. I shook my head and before I knew it, Edward was up and coming full speed at me. I quickly dodged and took off, running around the circular meadow, Edward a few feet behind me.

It was like this all the time- whenever Edward would bring me here when we had time to ourselves, we would somehow wind up that I was being chased around the meadow by Edward.

Due to my failure to pay attention to the present, I tripped over a large root of a tree. I closed my eyes, waiting for when I would hit the ground- all though I wasn't afraid of getting hurt- but the contact never came. I opened my eyes to see Edward smiling down at me as he held me a few inches from the ground.

"Got ya," he whispered in my ear. I was once again so glad I couldn't blush, or else I may have looked like a ripe tomato.

Edward gently placed me on the ground before he laid down to- mostly hovering over me. He held himself up so I didn't feel any of his weight, but I could feel every line of his Adonis-like body.

"Now… are you going to behave yourself, or do I have to make you?"

"No way," I whispered.

"So be it," was all he said before his hands flew down to my sides, his fingers beginning to tickle me.

I began to gasp for unneeded air as I tried to speak. "OK!- ha, ha, ha!- OK!- ha, ha, ha!- OK! I'll- ha, ha, ha!- I'll behave!"

Edward removed his hands from my sides and laid down beside me, his right arm propping him up as he still hovered over me somewhat. I couldn't help buy get lost in his beautiful golden orbs. My left hand rose up to stroke his cheek and he leaned into my touch.

"Have I told you how much I love you lately?" he asked.

"Hmm… If you mean in the last couple months that I've known you, then yes. But not yet today, though." I couldn't stop the little chuckle that came from my lips. I heard Edward chuckle too at my words.

"How completely idiotic of me," he said. He leaned down so that his nose just to say skimmed my own, his sweet-smelling washing over my face. "Bella Swan, you are absolutely the most beautiful creature to walk this earth and I do and always will love you- until I die."

I smiled at his words before I placed my hand that was on his cheek around his neck, pulling him down to kiss him. As soon as his lips met mine, it was as though the entire world had stopped. My fingers wound in his messy locks, trying to bring myself closer as his free arm snaked around my waist. Just as the kiss became even more intense, Edward's phone began to vibrate in his pocket.

He groaned as he disentangled his arm from me and reached into his pocket and produced the offending piece of technology.

"It's Alice," he said to me before he flipped the phone open and placed it to his ear.

"Alice, you better have a good excuse to interrupt Bella and I or else I swear, you better learn to have eyes in the back of your head!" he threatened to the pixie. I usually wouldn't listen in to a private conversation between Edward and his family, but it was almost impossible today.

"Oh stop being so uptight, Edward Cullen! I was calling to tell you that there was going to be a storm tonight and it would be perfect for a game tonight. You better be there or else _I _will make sure that Esme doesn't let you see Bella for a month!" I noticed the shocked and angered look that passed through Edward's eyes.

"You wouldn't dare!" he seethed into the phone.

"Just try me. If you're not here in ten minutes, I'm going to Esme." And with that, I heard her close her phone.

Edward sighed before he placed his phone back in his pocket as he jumped to his feet, pulling me up along with him.

"It seems that we need to get home- unfortunately." The last part was meant to be said under his breath, but I still heard. I walked up and wrapped my arms around his neck and placed a peck on his lips.

"There, there, Edward. You play nice with Alice tonight, and I promise the reward will be wonderful," I whispered the last part in his ear before I nipped his ear lobe.

"Well if you put it that way…" he said before he swung me back onto his back and ran back to my place.

When we got there, I saw that Alice was standing at the doorway with Jenna, her arms crossed in front of her chest with her cell in her hand.

"Wow. Two minutes to spare. Impressive," she said unenthusiastically. She handed the phone to Jenna, who took it without any complains and walked over to us. "Now hand her over Edward. We have to get ready for the game!" I noticed the glint that was in her eyes and groaned inwardly. _Why in God's name would she need to go through another Bella Barbie makeover? We're fucking playing baseball!_ I didn't get a word out before she yanked me off Edward's back and dragged me inside and up to my room.

After what had been like two hours, Alice had finally finished dressing me up for the game tonight. All she did though was tie my hair up in a high ponytail, and made me wear a pair of loose fitting jeans, and a regular baseball t-shirt with a new pair of sneakers and a baseball cap with a big black "C" on it. I grabbed my favorite black hoodie and wrapped the arms around my waist.

"Bella! Why did you have to do that?" she asked me.

"Why would you need to give me a 'Bella Barbie makeover' when we're going to play a game of baseball?"

"Because you should look nice for _every_ occasion!"

I answered with nothing more then a groan before I sprang up from the seat I'd been sitting in for the pass two hours and dashed down into the living room- where everyone was waiting- with Alice right behind me.

"All right then! Let's get going!" Charlie said when he saw us standing in the doorway. Ten vampires got up from their places on the couches, chairs, and floor and made their way to the door. When Edward got to me, he held his arm out formally, to which I took and we ran off.

The clearing was very wide and far from the town- perfect for vampires with inhuman strength and speed. The bases had already been set up from the last game that the Cullens had played, as well as the pitcher's mound.

The twelve of us had been divided into two teams- Esme, Carlisle, Charlie, Renée, Jenna, and Chris on one team and Alice, Jasper, Emmett, Rosalie, Edward, and myself on the other. Our team was pitching first.

"So, who wants to throw?" Alice asked.

"Me. I've got a good arm," I told her. She handed me the ball with no complaints and took place on the field. Edward came up to me on the mound, kissed me on the cheek, and whispered "good luck" before heading to his position.

The game went on, and I'm not bragging, but I wasn't kidding when I said that I've got a good throwing arm. I threw that ball so fast that I even got Chris out with three strikes. Talk about almost impossible! The only person that has ever been able to get something by Chris was on his team, trying to cheer him on. Jenna was doing everything to lighten him up, but it was almost impossible. But when it was our team's turn to bat, his mood changed somewhat.

Anyway, the game was almost over when suddenly, a strong breeze blew through, carrying with it the scent of wolves. Edward realized this and quickly came to my side.

"Come on! We're getting out of here. NOW!" he shouted the last part so that his family could hear him, and was so loud, he almost killed my eardrums. He didn't notice though- he was too busy turning me around, his eyes black with fury.

But before we could get as far as three steps from where we were standing, out popped about ten werewolves, with one that had fur the color of red and brown._ Jacob Black_.


	4. Ch 3 Fights

**Ch. 3 Fights**

Jacob Black- he had been my best friend once. Of course that was before I became a vampire and he became a werewolf. I had once thought that maybe if I had ever saw him again after my transformation, we could still of been friends, but after my last encounter with him- where he had almost killed me and had given me the scar that now permanently marks my stomach, I realized that that it could never happen.

The werewolves all quickly disappeared into the trees only to come back out in human form, each dressed only in a pair of black sweats.

"Well, well, well. Look what we have here boys!" Jacob exclaimed.

Edward growled from beside me. "You have no business here," he hissed at them as they came closer. "You're on our lands."

As they grew closer to us, Edward side-stepped in front of me, blocking me from the view of my childhood friend and ever so slightly crouched down. With his height of around six foot five, Jacob could easily just reached down and pluck me from behind Edward's back if he crouched down any lower.

"Yeah? Well guess what? We could care less. Last time I checked there had only been seven of you, and now there are twelve. That wasn't part of our agreement, and you know what that means," Jacob hissed back at Edward.

Right there and then, I became frozen with fear. What did Jacob mean by that? What had the Cullens agreed if they had broken their treaty with these wolves? Were they going to get killed because of us? I shuddered at the mere thought of Edward being dead. Jacob seemed to have noticed me when this happened.

"Well, look who it is. It's nice to see you again, cutie," he said as his hand reached out to touch me. Edward's hand whipped out at wrapped around Jacob's wrist, stopping him from doing so. Edward quickly threw Jacob backwards to where he flew into a tree; shattering the trunk into pieces.

"Don't you dare touch her! After last time- I'm surprised that I haven't ripped your head off yet!" he shouted at Jacob who just hopped up and brushed off dirt from his body.

"Maybe it's because you know that you can't," he taunted back at Edward. I noticed Edward tense out of anger that this as he crouched down lower, ready to spring. I quickly reached out my hand and touched his shoulder.

"Calm down, Edward. It's not worth it to get all caught up in this," I stated. He seemed to realize the truth behind my words and stood up again, wrapping his arm tightly around my waist. I smiled at him before I shifted my gaze over at Jacob.

"And you… Couldn't you grow up Jacob? I knew that you always had a bit of a bad temper and loved to get into fights, but seriously- for once would you just cool your jets? For God's sake! Even as a kid you always were fighting with others!" I exclaimed.

Jacob just looked at me as though I was a parasite or something.

"How the hell do you know that? What are you- some sort of stalker or something?"

"No, but I did use to be your best friend when we were little. In fact, I was your _only_ friend when we were little, and you would never act like this unless it was because someone got you really pissed. You were usually like a harmless puppy," I said. He still looked at me with disgust. "You don't remember me, do you?"

"Trust me, if I had ever known a _leech_ before, it's because I killed it!" he spat at me.

I visibly flinched at his words. This wasn't the Jacob Black that I knew ninety years ago. He was usually so kind and gentle. Now all I see is a complete stranger from him.

"Jake… don't you remember? We always would hang out together. The only time we weren't hanging out was when I went off to Chicago- remember? You told me I should go since I had to go meet my fiancée?" I pushed. His face looked confused for a whole three minutes until realization dawned on his face.

"B- Bella?"

I nodded my head slightly as I stepped out from under Edward's arm.

"BELLA!" Jacob laughed as he scoped me up in his arms and began to swing me around in circles. I laughed along with him as I saw the real Jacob appear in his eyes.

"Jake! Put me down! I'm getting dizzy!" I yelled after a few minutes. He did so and my feet hardly were on the ground before Edward came in and pulled me away.

"Edward! What is the matter with you?!" Alice yelled at him.

"Alice, this _mutt_ is dangerous! Have you forgotten what he did to Bella?" he asked and before she even got a chance to answer him, Edward pulled my t-shirt up ever so slightly to show the scar on my stomach. I noticed Jacob flinch when he saw that.

"Bella, you have to believe me! I had absolutely no idea that it was you! I'm so sorry!"

I tugged the shirt out of Edward's hands before I turned to Jacob.

"It's OK, Jake. I know you were only doing that because you were afraid I would do something wrong. It's no big deal-"

"'No big deal'? Bella, are you insane?! He almost killed you! That is not 'OK'!" Edward shouted at my face.

"Edward, for God's sake! If you saw an enemy of your kind that you thought was a threat, wouldn't you do the same?" I asked him. I noticed him get even angrier than before.

"Bella, you know that is completely different."

"No it is not! Edward- Jacob was doing his job! He was protecting the town! He didn't know I was no threat to them!" I turned around, crossing my arms. I knew I was acting somewhat childish, but still… How could Edward not trust my decisions?

"Don't you dare try that on me, Isabella Swan! This is not something that you can think about and believe that everything is sugar sweet! God! Sometimes you act so stupid I wonder how I even put up with you!" he shouted at my back.

I turned on him and I'm sure I was giving Jasper a hard time with my emotions, but I wasn't even thinking about that now. I couldn't believe what I had just heard. He didn't want to be with me? Fine! The look on my face must have been terrible because Edward's took on the look as though he just realized what he said.

"Bella-"

"Shut up Edward! Just shut up! You don't want me? Fine! I'll leave you alone!"

With that, I yanked off the engagement ring Edward gave me from my finger, and threw it at him. It simply bounced off his chest and fell on the floor at his feet. I could see his and my family inching closer to me- probably to restrain me- but they didn't get any closer before I turned on my heel and ran as fast and as hard as I could. Away from Charlie, Renée, Jenna, and Chris- away from Carlisle, Esme, Alice, Jasper, Rosalie, and Emmett- away from my close friend Jake- and most importantly, away from _him_.

**_Hey everyone! Thanks for the reviews! Now I just need to say something- I won't be posting anything up until after the Christmas holidays. The reason why? I won't be able to. With my birthday in 2 days, my sister's 3 days after, and with Christmas Eve and Day, I'll be lucky if I make it out alive! lol. No, it's just that it will be crazy this year- like every year._**

**_Well anyway- Merry Christmas and a happy New Year. And for those who are not Catholic- Happy Holidays! : D_**

**_Nancy (aka megamatchmaker)_**


	5. Ch 4 Pain

**_Hey everyone! I'm back! It's so good to be home! I've gotten the biggest writer's block for the past month and it was driving me nuts! I've just finished this chapter and I hope you like it!_**

**Ch. 4 Pain**

Six months. It's been six months now from the day I left the life I had in Forks. After a couple days that I had left, I realized what I had done to Ed- _him_, and I couldn't believe I had done that. I would have gone back by now, but I just couldn't stand the thought of him rejecting me. So I've been here like I have always been for the past six months- in Volterra with our royalty of vampires, the Volturi. Even if I didn't have my excellent memory, I would have still remembered that day I came here.

Flashback

_"Isabella! What a wonderful surprise to see you here!" Aro exclaimed as I stepped into the throne room of his castle._

_"Yes Aro, it has been too long since we've seen our dear little Isabella last," Caius added._

_In truth be told, it really _had_ been a long time since I last saw any member of the Volturi- which had been ninety years ago, not long after my transformation into a vampire. Though I had to admit, it wasn't exactly the thing at the top of my to-do list to see them again. There was only one reason why I was here._

_"Lord Aro-" I began._

_"Oh please, Isabella! How many time must I tell you to call me simply by 'Aro'?" he asked._

_"Of course, Aro. And how many times must _I _ask _you_ to call me by 'Bella'?" I countered. He simply nodded in understanding before gesturing with his hand for me to continue speaking. "You see, I have had a bit of a little... disturbing issue and it involves my family."_

_"What could possibly be so troubling that it would make you leave them?" Marcus asked me._

_"As I'm sure that you know of Carlisle and his oldest fledgling, Edward. As that goes without going into too much detail, Edward and I had been engaged, but now I'm afraid that due to a fight, we are no longer together."_

_At that, I just froze up. Because it had only now just sunk in that Edward and I were not together anymore. It felt as though someone had just opened up a black hole inside of me and it was slowly tearing my insides into it. I felt my knees give out from under me, but before I fell to them, Felix- who even though I had hardly spent time with during my last meeting with the Volturi had became like a brother to me- caught me around my waist and held me up._

_I don't know how he could have done it seeing as he couldn't read my mind, Aro seemed to understand my reason for being here, and he called over Heidi._

_"Heidi, you would please bring Bella to one of the guest rooms? It seems that she needs to be away from her family for a while."_

End Flashback

And here I am still after all this time. I use to think that my family, or even _he_ would have came for me by now, but now, after all this time, I've just lost all hope. Why would they come now and not after I had left in the first place? It was completely foolish to believe that they would want me back.

It also seemed that I had taken a turn for the worst. According to Aro, the usual light in my eyes has gone, along with the color of my irises due to my lacking of proper feeding, my once chipper personality extinguished, and apparently, I always looked as though I were some human being slowly tortured to death, which was only slightly true.

I was being tortured. Each day would pass by, and with each day, my stone heart would be shredded just a bit more when the day went by and not a word from anyone. I would just stay in my room here- which had a window that looked out over the entire city- and just not do anything except look out said window. I felt like a princess from a fairytale- waiting in the top of the tower for her prince. Only this prince would never come.

There was only one time that I would ever be out of my room- during an execution. Whenever Aro and his family needed to kill a vampire to keep the safety of our kind alive, they would have me help kill him. Alec- one of the twin children vampires- would use his power to immobilize the vampire while the others would rip him to pieces. Then I would use my power over fire to set the pieces aflame.

There had been so many times where I wanted to do that to myself- to simply let my powers go out of control and have the flames burn me to ashes, but I never did. Even with the fact that they never did, I kept hoping that maybe my family would come to get me. But who was I kidding? They had no clue I was here and besides, they'd probably replaced me already. But there was something inside me- so incredibly small that it was almost not even there- that believed that they would.

I was pulled out of my thoughts by the light knocking on the door, which I instantly recognized.

"Come in, Felix," I said in the same monotone I'd been talking in the past half year. He did so carrying a plastic bag of what I could easily smell blood from. Thanks to Felix, my diet of animal blood hasn't changed. Felix would always go out late at night to some butcher shop and get me some of the blood from the animals they killed for food.

"Here you go Bella. Some fresh pig's blood," he simply said placing the bag in front of me here by the window ledge. As he stepped away to leave my room, he turned around and said, "Aro will need your help today, and I must say, it's a very interesting case." And with that, he walked out of the room.

I looked down at the plastic bag sitting in front of me before sighing and bringing it to my lips and draining it all down. Normally, I would save the blood Felix brought me, but if Aro needed me today, then I would need all the strength I could get.

Once I was done the blood, I went to my bathroom where I cleaned my face before I went to my closet- stocked with clothing thanks to the help of Heidi- and slipped on a floor length, black long sleeved dress. I checked my reflection in the mirror- grimacing at what I saw- and snatched my black cloak off its chair before heading to the throne room where the others were.

When I got to the throne room, I immediately walked over to Aro for the briefing of our little problem, like I always do.

"Bella! There you are! Today we are in for a very _interesting_ treat! Apparently, this vampire _wants_ to be killed. I'm not quite sure why, but for some reason, he doesn't want to continue living," Aro told me.

I was completely stunned. From all my time here, I have seen vampires kicking, clawing, and tearing, trying to break free to escape the fate they sealed for themselves, but I had never, _never_ heard of a vampire determined to end their existence. I thought the point of becoming a vampire was to continue living forever. I didn't have long to think on that though, because Aro had already called Felix and Demetri forward with the vampire in question. When I saw who it was, I swear that if I weren't a vampire, I would have fainted.

There, standing between Felix and Demetri was Edward. Except it wasn't the Edward I remember. Instead of the Edward that I had left, this Edward looked a lot like how I look now- dark eyes, and the life almost literally sucked out of him. He was looking directly at me, but since I put the hood of my cloak up, my face was hidden from his view.

"Edward. It is nice to see you again. What brings you here?" Marcus asked him.

"I wish that you would kill me," Edward simply stated as though he asked this to everyone he knew.

"And why should we do that?" Aro asked.

"Because I can no longer go on without the girl that I love. After a terrible fight that caused her to leave me, I have been waiting- no, hoping that she would return to me. I never went after her in case she truly did despise me. And for the last six months, I have not seen the woman that I loved with all my existence and now I cannot continue knowing that she not going to be coming back."

To say that I was shocked would have been an understatement. He didn't come after me because he thought I was _angry_ at him? The words that I had said to him the last time we were together came flying back at me like bullets, but it didn't matter. He still wanted me.

I made a move to go towards him, but Aro- being my guardian and somewhat master these past months- held his arm up signaling me to stay put. Then he raised his hand to Edward, who walked up and grasped it in his own. Aro was reading his thoughts- both past and present. A few minutes later, Aro released Edward's hand.

"I see. My dear," Aro said as he looked over his shoulder to me, "would you please come forward and lower your hood?" All I simply could do was comply with Aro's wishes. After all, he's taken care of me all this time. So I reached up and slowly lowered my hood.

When my hood fell down and Edward looked at me, I swear that if he could, he would have fainted. I saw so many emotions going through his eyes- shock, anguish, guilt, happiness- but the one that stood out most was love. I don't know how I did it, but I was over there and in Edward's arms faster then I ever thought I could possibly be.

"Edward. Edward, I am _so_ sorry! So sorry!" I tearlessly cried into his chest.

"Shh. Shh. It's ok. I understand. It's alright. And I'm _never_ letting you out of my sight again even for a moment ever again," he said as he stroked my hair.

Meanwhile, I hadn't known that at that moment, Jane- the twin vampire of little Alec- had became even more jealous of me then usual. You see, ever since I came to live with the Volturi, Aro had been spending more of his attention on me then his precious little Jane, and Jane, being the one that loves attention the most, had immediately began to dislike me all over again. But what I didn't know was that during my time here, she had been trying to hurt me enough that I would leave so she could be the center of the world here.

I turned around to tell Aro that I was sorry but I couldn't stay here anymore, when I saw it. Jane was standing there, staring at me and smiling, and not one like everyone lese there who was seeing two lovers reunited. Her smile was one of someone who had finally found the one thing that could ruin you.

I don't know what came over me. Maybe it was just my caring side showing again, or maybe it was my love for Edward, but as Jane lifted her sickly-sweet gaze to Edward's face, I flung myself in her line of view and took the impact of her powers.

Jane's power is one of the most terrifying you could ever imagine. She can make it that you would feel the most terrible feelings of pain possible. And worst, she could make your worst fears come alive. For some, it could be as though they were being burned or turned into a vampire all over again. Others, it would be images of your worst fears. It all depended on what the vampire's worst fears.

Apparently with me, Jane wanted me beyond the point of terrifying or painful. Now she was making me feel the pain of being turned as I saw in my head Edward and the rest of my family being torn to pieces and burned in front of me, and I could do nothing. But that wasn't the worst part. They had saved Edward for last and they were pulling him apart slowly- legs and arms first, then torso, and finally tearing his head off his neck and throwing it into the flames.

I heard screaming all around me. Aro was shouting at Jane, telling her to stop, others yelling at the sight of me on the floor, and Edward screaming my name. I opened my eyes long enough to see Edward's face- shocked at what was happening and fearful for my life kneeling down beside me- before I felt the darkness take its hold on me, wrapping me in blackness.

**_OK, I know that you probably want to come after me with torches and pitchforks, and I have to say I'm sorry. I'm not a Bella hater- definetly not! I just thought it would add some really good drama to my story. I didn't know it would make you want to kill me or something. I accept all reviews stating possible abbuse. I probably desrve it anyway. But for those who thought it was good, thanks for the support. I think I might make my next chapter and Edward's POV. MIGHT- doesn't mean I'm sure. I'll have to think about it._**

**_Yours truly,_**

**_Nancy (aka megamatchmaker)_**


	6. Ch 5 Forgivness

**_Hey you guys! I decided to leave it as Bella's POV. It seemed better to me. I tried posting this up since Sunday, but the login on fanfic wasn't working properly._**

**Ch. 5 Forgiveness**

I felt as though I was at the bottom of the ocean floor, the waves above crashing against the shorelines, and I couldn't move. It was as though my entire body had become just like the rock it duplicates the strength of and had been thrown into these waters. I couldn't move any part of my body no matter how hard I tried- not my eyelids that felt glued shut, not my arms that lay uselessly by my sides, nothing. But all my other senses were working.

I felt the soft caress of something against the back of my hand and the feel of something lying beside me. I could also feel that something shaking, as though it was being attacked by an ever so small earthquake. But the thing that really got me was what I _heard_. My name was being called to me from afar, so softly that I almost didn't even hear it.

"_Bella, please love. Wake up. Please! Please! Come back to me. I love you so much,"_ this some voice seemed to be whispering in my ear. It sounded as though it were crying.

As I listened to this voice, I felt myself slowly rising to the surface of the waters I was in. I willed all the strength in me to my eyes and they eventually opened up, but ever so slowly. And what I saw was not what I had been expecting.

Instead of being at the bottom of an ocean, I found myself staring at the ceiling of my room in the Volturi mansion. I didn't know how I got there. My eyes slowly scanned the area around me to see if this was all a daydream or heaven, and when I looked at my left, I came to the conclusion that I _was_ in heaven.

There, lying beside me was Edward. He was dressed in the same clothes I saw him in last, his hand stroking mine so gently, it was feather light, and on his face was a mask of so much worry; I began to fear for _him_ rather then myself. But once he looked up at me, the mask shattered to one of immense relief and happiness.

"Oh, Bella!" he cried as he wrapped his arms around me and engulfed me in a giant hug- one that could rival Emmett's or Chris'. He tearlessly sobbed into my shoulder, and all I could do was just lay there, unmoving. After all, this was just a figment of my imagination. I was dead now.

"Bella? Love, are you ok?" I looked up into imaginary Edward's eyes and gasped.

My usual imaginations would have those topaz eyes I love so much on Edward's face, but this time, the eyes were completely black, and the bruise-like shadows were so intense, you'd swear that he had just been punched under both eyes just an hour or two ago. Maybe my brain is losing its ability to function properly.

"Bella!?" Edward questioned again, snapping me back to him. He had pulled away, holding me within arms reach, and was staring at my face again, that mask of worry from before slowly starting to return.

"Am I dead?" I heard myself ask, and I gasped at my voice. It sounded rough, as though my throat had been rubbed raw with sandpaper, but it was mine. What had happened to me?

"No, thank God! Bella, don't you remember what happened?" Edward asked me.

So I wasn't dead. But then how'd I wind up in here? I thought back to what I could remember. Leaving the Cullens, Jake and my family, coming to Volterra, six months passing, the throne room, Edward, Jane's sickly-sweet smile, so much pain, blackness…

I bet I really surprised Edward as I leapt into his arms, mine wrapping tightly around his torso, bringing me as close to him as I could possibly manage. It still didn't seem enough though. Once Edward snapped out of it, he wrapped his arms around me just as tightly as I was doing to him, and began to stroke my hair as I started crying into his chest.

"Edward… I thought I lost you back there," I admitted.

I felt him stiffen slightly before he said, "No Bella. You didn't lose me- and you never will. As long as you want me, I will be there for you." I looked up at his face at these words and gazing into his eyes. There was a mixture of sincerity for his words, horror for my rejection, but most importantly, his love for me.

I removed my right arm from his torso and reached up to his face, cupping his cheek. He sighed softly as his eyes closed and he leaned into my touch, his hand coming up to enclose over mine, keeping it there.

"Well then, Mr. Edward Cullen," I said as his eyes opened to look into mine again, "if you're hoping I say no, then I'm afraid you'll have to get use to disappointment. Because the only way I'm officially leaving you and permanently would be if I was dead…er," I finished, a true smile- one that hasn't been seen on my face in months- forming on my lips.

Edward chuckled at my choice of words before he removed his hand from mine only to wrap it gently around my neck and pulling me into a kiss.

All our kisses that we have shared before didn't even seem anything close to what Edward and I were sharing now. While some were full of passion or love, this one held both and also, it held something else. It held the sealing of a promise- a promise that we would stay together, and absolutely nothing would ever tear us apart.

Edward pulled away first, and when I tried to pull him back, he only chuckled quietly before he moved his hand to his jacket pocket and retrieved something from it- his mother's engagement ring.

"I believe that this is yours," he said as he slipped the ring on my left hand and placed a kiss on it before he took my lips in another wonderful kiss.

I would have loved to have continued kissing Edward, but a knocking on my door. I reluctantly pulled away this time and said, "Open."

Aro, Caius, Alec, and Felix all entered the room, each looking relieved that I was awake.

"Bella, my dear. At last you have awakened. How do you feel?" Aro asked me, concerned for my well being. Why shouldn't he? After all, these last few months he had been like a father to me.

"I can honestly say that I have never been better _now_."

"Jeez Bella, you almost gave me a heart attack. Why did you do that?" Felix asked me.

"Well, I guess people- or in this case, vampires- will always do even the most dangerous things for the people they love," I stated truly. Edward's arms tightened a little around me in an affectionate way. I looked back at him to place a kiss on his cheek before I turned back to Aro.

"What exactly did I miss?"

"Well, while you were being… influenced by Jane's power," I was so thankful that Aro hadn't used the word 'tortured'- which is the best way to describe Jane's powers, "I had tried to stop her, but she wouldn't listen. Luckily, little Alec here help." Aro didn't go into further detail, but he didn't have to. I knew what Alec had done to help me.

I rose up from my seat on the bed and walked over to the doorway. Once there, I kneeled down and wrapped Alec in a hug, who returned it happily.

"Thank you."

"Of course." I pulled away and ruffled Alec's hair. That kid! He is so sweet!

I then straightened up and stood in front of Aro. "Aro, I'm incredibly sorry for this, but I'm afraid that-"

"No need to apologize, my dear Bella," Aro said before engulfing me into a hug. I smiled as I returned the warm gesture. He may be the royalty of vampires everywhere, and he may be dangerous to deal with, but he still is a caring man. I don't know what the vampiric world would be like without him.

"But you must promise me one thing before you leave my dear," he said once we let go.

"And what would that be?" I heard Edward ask, a tone of amusement in his voice. What did he know that I didn't... AGAIN? My answer came to me sooner then I would ever think.

Aro just smiled. "Promise me that I will have an invitation to the wedding."

I laughed before hugging him again, silently telling him 'yes'.


	7. Ch 6 Heading Home

**_Hey everyone! Sorry I haven't posted up lately. Been busy with some stuff. Anyway, I just got this burst of energy to write today and I've been working on this for hours. Hope you enjoy!_**

**Ch. 6 Heading Home**

"Come on… close!" I grunted as I tried to get the top of the suitcase over the third pile of clothes Aro gave me. Even with vampire strength, the bag refused to close properly without the risk of it ripping open. Eventually, I just gave up on the thing and flopped down on my bed, eyes closed.

"I don't see why you're fighting with that thing. Why don't you just leave the stuff here?" I heard that oh so wonderful voice say. I sat up and looked over at the door to see Edward leaning casually against the frame. His right arm was holding him up against the frame, while the other hand was sitting in his pocket. I could hear the faint jingle of keys from said pocket.

I chuckled at his enthusiasm to leave as I got up and walked over to him, my arms wrapping around his neck while his wound around me.

"I'd love to just leave them, but I can't. Aro wants me to keep them- reminders."

Edward looked skeptical. "'Reminders'? Bella, Aro doesn't want them to be reminders of your time here. He wants them to be-"

"I know; he wants them to be reminders so that I would come back and become a real member of his family," I finished for him. Because of the worried look that began forming on Edward's face, I continued, "But I'm afraid that _that _is not going to happen. _I_ will already be a member of two families- the Swans, and the Cullens."

Edward seemed happy with this answer because he leaned down to kiss me. As tempting as that would be, I still had a lot of packing left to do, so I reluctantly pulled away and began making my way back to the suitcase and said, "are you just going to stay around all day trying to woo me, or are you going to help me pack?"

I heard a slight growl before he mumbled a "now you're going to get it," and as I swung around to face him, I fell back to the bed. Edward had jumped at me and against the full strength of one vampire alone, the bed legs underneath couldn't match him and so they let go and Edward and I fell slightly with a soft thump. I looked up to see a very amused look on Edward's face.

"Oh, _very_ amusing Edward," I said sarcastically. He just chuckled.

"I'm sure Aro can get a replacement for it," Edward said before he fused his lips onto mine.

All though I knew I needed to finish packing so we could get out of here, but I couldn't bring myself to pull away from Edward's lips. I felt Edward grin, as though he knew what I was thinking of, as his hand began to slide up under my shirt.

"Ah-_em_!" I heard come from the door. I pushed Edward hard, and looked over to see Felix standing in the open doorway. I mentally smacked my forehead. How stupid was I to have left the door wide open? I was thankful that someone had come by and stopped us before they found Edward and me in a more… _interesting_ position. But I wasn't thankful that it was _Felix_.

"Listen you two. I know you're happy to see each other, but seriously, if you're going to do that, then at least close the door!" Felix said, and I swear that if he wasn't a vampire, he'd be beet red, like I may have been countless of times.

"Can I help you, Felix? Cause if not, I have some more important business to attend to," I said, hoping that Felix would be too embarrassed to stick around.

"Actually Bella, I have a gift for you. It's from Aro. He says it's an early wedding present." Felix then stepped in the room and from behind his back, produced a wooden box. He handed it to me with the greatest care, and once he was sure I had a grip on it, he backed away and left the room.

"What the hell was that about?" I asked Edward.

"I'm not sure." He sat back down onto the bed beside me, "Aren't you going to open it?" he asked me.

I gave him a displeased look before I turned my gaze to the box and lifted the lid. When I opened it and saw what was inside, I gasped and dropped the box, which Edward caught easily.

Inside was one of the most amazing pieces of jewelry I have ever seen in my life. It was a necklace, which had a simple but somewhat large golden chain, but on the end of it was a pure white diamond that I could only say resembled the size of a golf ball. (AN: I know that this is from "Breaking Dawn". I just thought it would be a good little slip-in from the actual series. Anyway- Onward!)

"Oh, my God! How did…? When did…? _Where_ did…?" I couldn't finish one of those sentences. I heard Edward chuckle beside me and the next thing I knew; the necklace was gone from the box and around my neck, the bulky jewel resting just between my collarbones.

"You look beautiful, love," I heard Edward whisper into my ear. Then he spun me around and began to place feather light kisses along my jaw. As much as I wanted to continue from what we were interrupted, I pushed against Edward's chest, hoping he would get the message. I sighed and reluctantly pulled away.

Once we finally got the clothes packed in safely, Edward and I picked up the bags and headed down into the throne room. The atmosphere was not as dark as it usually was for the first time since I had arrived.

When I looked up at the thrones, I saw Aro, Marcus, and Caius all sitting in them. The only thing that was different was that instead of having both Jane and Alec standing by Aro, only Alec stood there. It was impossible to see the two little ones apart. Even though she had seriously hurt me and almost killed me, I couldn't help fear for little Jane's life. Hopefully she was still alive, or else I am not sure what Alec would do. I guess my kind side had returned to its full strength.

"Well, I hope you had enjoyed your stay here, Bella," Aro said.

"Yes, Aro, and also, I would like to thank you for the lovely wedding gift," I said as I gently touched the necklace at my throat.

"You are quite welcome. Caius had chosen it from our collection. We shall miss you terribly, Bella," Aro finished.

Unable to hold it in, I let out a sob as I dropped my bags and rushed up to the man who had became a second father to me, wrapping my arms around him in a great hug. Aro obviously hadn't expected it because he jumped, but he too then wrapped his arms around me, holding me to him like a man would with his four year old daughter.

I pulled back and hugged Caius and Marcus too. Then I went and stood in front of Felix. I looked up at him and saw an almost heart breaking look there. I jumped when his arms quickly snaked around me and held me close to him.

"Promise me you'll at least come to visit," he whispered. I wrapped my arms around him.

"I promise." Then I pulled back and walked back to Edward. He had already picked up the bags I dropped and held all of them in one hand. His other arm wrapped around my waist, holding me to his side as we walked out of the room and out into the dark night city.

After we flagged down a cab and placed our things in the back, Edward and I rode in silence in the back, just holding onto each other happily. I could see the driver's eyes in the rearview mirror, and the worst thing about it was that he was looking at me intensely. I scooted closer to Edward as he heard the man's thoughts and barked at him in Italian. I couldn't understand what he said, but whatever it was made the driver turned two shades paler and look straight ahead. I could have almost chuckled at it if I wasn't so creeped out. Odd, I know, for a vampire to be creeped by a human, but still…

Eventually we arrived at the airport and once Edward had flung the money at the driver, he got out, bringing me with him and went to the back and got our bags out. Then we walked inside and got tickets for the plane. When Edward handed me mine, I looked at the seat and gasped.

"Edward Anthony Cullen!" I exclaimed, gaining the attention of a few by passers.

"What's the matter?" he asked me with one of his amused smiles.

"'What's the matter'?_ First_ _class_?! Are you kidding me?!" He knew how much I disliked being showered with gifts and attention, and last minute tickets for Forks in first class was _really_ a lot of attention.

"No Bella, I am not kidding you. There is something that you should know," he said as he pulled me to him, my face inches from his. "If I get to be with you from now on every minute of the day, I am going to spoil you rotten." Then he pulled me into a passionate kiss. I heard a few men passing by wolf whistle and Edward softly growl in anger at them.

"_Attention. Flight 25 for Forks, Washington is now boarding. Flight 25 for Forks, Washington,_" the intercom went off.

I pulled away from Edward. "That would be us I guess."

He grinned at me before he kissed me quickly and then took my hand and ran off to the line for boarding passengers, to bring me home.

**_So, what did you think? I guess it was OK for something that was worked on for about a total of 4 hours._**

**_OK, so I need some help. I've got this idea for another story- a Bella/Edward of course. My special take of New Moon. Anyway, I need help for something. I need a name for a creature that is very much like a vampire, but only has a few human traits- food, not cold as death, beating heart, and doesn't have pale skin. Oh! And also, they can have WAY more powers then vampires! PS, if they want, they can shimmer like vampires in sunlight._**

**_I accept any and all suggestions and the out of the best five that I receive, I will make a pole for you to decide the best._**

**_Thanks a million! Can't wait for the awesome ideas!_**

**_Bye!_**

**_Nancy (aka megamatchmaker)_**


	8. Author's Note Again

_**Hey there, everyone!**_

**_Here's the scoop! That message I wrote at the end of chapter 6? Forget it! Here is the real thing._**

**_My special creature is the following:_**

**_- has two forms; one is human looking, the other, is vampire. They can switch back and forth._**

**_- As the vampire, they sparkle, their eyes can change color by feeding and with emotions. The catch is some things are different. Their skin will stay the same color as when they're in their human form, they do not HAVE to drink blood to survive in vampire form. They can have regular food just like you and me._**

**_- Finally, instead of having just one special power that makes them stand out from the rest, they can have about 3 or 4 powers. I will have one exception though for that; one character will have about a dozen powers!_**

**_Everything else will be the same as a vampire when they are in both forms; invincible, super fast and strong, amazing healing abilities, etc._**

**_The thing I need your help with- figuring out a name! It can be anything. A name of a creature from myths from your country, one of your own creation, whatever you like!_**

**_I will be accepting ideas until... around July 6th. After that, I'll make a poll and let my readers vote for the best. I will be so happy for any and all ideas that are given to me. If you'd like, I'll even send the winner of the voting a special picture that involves a lot of things for Twilight that I designed on my paint program as a prize!_**

**_Thanks everyone! Looking forward to you help!_**

**_Nancy (aka megamatchmaker)_**

**_PS: I'll try to get a new chapter up as soon as possible! PROMISE!!!!! Cross my heart and hope to die!_**


	9. Ch 7 It's Great to be Back

**Ch. 7 It's Great to be Back**

I had been so tense during the plane ride home. First off, I knew now, thanks to Edward, that my family had been worried sick since I ran away as well as Edward's family.

Also, he told me that everyone wasn't themselves. Alice and Jenna supposedly had lost their chipper personalities, Rosalie hadn't even talked to anyone since, Jasper had to leave because of all the emotions, Emmett and Chris weren't even making jokes anymore, Esme had became a shadow of herself as my mom had done, and both Carlisle and my dad had thrown themselves into their work.

As I mentally cursed myself every few seconds, I was so happy that Edward couldn't here my thoughts. I knew that if he heard what I was calling myself, he would somehow find some way to make it his fault, which it really wasn't. I had just once again overreacted.

The sky began to lighten outside my window as the sun started rising. Some of the people on the plane began to stir from their sleep, waking for another day. The stewardess was already walking along the isle, offering coffee and juice and breakfast to them. As she came closer, I closed my eyes and rested my head on Edward's shoulder, pretending that I was asleep. I heard him chuckle lightly and felt him rest his head on mine.

"Excuse me," I heard a feminine voice say. I slowly blinked my eyes, pretending that I was waking up as I tried to stifle a fake-yawn. I looked up at the stewardess, but she wasn't looking at me. She was looking- no, staring- at Edward, who seemed to look a little uncomfortable at her gaze.

"Would you like anything sir?" she asked with a very unnecessary bright smile. I noticed from the corner of my eye that Edward shifted slightly in his seat, away from the woman. I decided to help him out.

"No thank you, miss. We're perfectly alright, aren't we honey?" I asked as I looked up into his eyes, batting my eyelashes slightly.

"Absolutely. Perfectly alright," he answered, not moving his eyes from my own. I leaned in a kissed him gently on the lips and heard the stewardess huff before pushing the cart away to the next row. When I pulled back, Edward gave an uncontrollable shiver.

"What's wrong?" He looked at me as he jerked his head back, silently pointing to the woman.

"I have heard and seen the…_disturbing_ thoughts of my brothers and sisters as well as those of my parents, and yet nothing would have prepared me for the thoughts of that woman," he said as he gave another shudder.

Even though another woman had been looking and thinking of getting my Edward- thoughts that had make _him_ shudder, I couldn't stop the light laughter that escaped my mouth. I honestly did try to stop it, but it just wouldn't have that. I eventually had to cover my mouth with my hand to stop it, but the damage was already done.

Edward was looking at me with what would have been a scowl, if not for the light look in his eyes that showed me that he was only pretending to be angry.

"So, you think that my torture is funny, do you?" he asked. I shook my head no quickly, but I continued to laugh though. The laughter in Edward's eyes seemed to multiply immensely, and just as he was about to say something, the plane's intercom went off.

"_This is your pilot speaking. We will be landing in Forks, Washington in about ten minutes. Please fasten your seatbelts as we prepare to land. I hope that you all have enjoyed your flight. Thank you._"

I breathed a sigh of relief finally. My laughter had stopped and with only ten minutes before the plane was to land, there was no chance that Edward would do anything.

As though he read my mind for once, Edward turned to me and said, "I'll deal with you later," as he winked at me.

I turned to face the front as I fastened my seatbelt. Then I waited somewhat impatiently- strumming my fingers rapidly on the arm and humming- for the plane to finally land. I didn't care what Edward was planning to do to me. All I wanted was to see everyone again. Hopefully they'd forgive me.

I kept up my drumming until Edward snatched my hand in his right, rubbing his thumb across my knuckles in a calming motion. His other arm wrapped around my shoulder, pulling into his side. I pushed the armrest up and out of my way so I could snuggle in closer.

"Relax love. It'll be OK- trust me," he said.

The plane finally came to land not that long afterwards, and we waited patiently as we got off the plane. As we got in the line for our- well, _my_ suitcases, I heard the loudest squeals I could ever possibly hear. I was surprised that all of the glass in the airport didn't shatter from the sound.

"BELLA!" I heard as two small yet strong forces slammed into me, almost bowling me and Edward down.

"Bella, we've missed you so much! Why didn't you come back?" Jenna asked me as she and Alice hugged me in grips that could match Chris and Emmett's combined.

"Bella Swan! You seriously gave us all a heart attack!" Alice screamed.

"Bells!" I heard another three voices shout and I looked up in time to see my father, brother, and Emmett coming towards us.

"Dad! Chris! Emmett!" I squealed as I untangled myself from the little pixies' on top of me and dashed towards them.

"Bella, sweetheart. Are you alright?" Dad asked.

"Yeah dad, I'm fine," I said as I gave them all a hug- Chris and Emmett holding me and Dad in their usual bear hugs. "Where are the others?"

"There outside with the cars. Come on young lady. Let's go." And with that, the guys each took a suitcase, leaving Edward to hold me in his arms- not that I'm complaining!

We walked outside to see three cars- my Audi coupe, the bright yellow Porsche, and the silver Volvo, and Chris' bike all parked not that far away from the front doors to the airport. Esme, Carlisle, Jasper, Rosalie, and Renée were all standing right by them

"Isabella Marie Parker Swan!" _Yikes! _If there was one thing I knew most about was that when my mom Renée used my _full_ name, I was in serious trouble.

"…Yeah, Mom?" I said hesitantly. I had expected her to start shouting and drawing loads of unwanted attention to us all, or something. But instead, she just wrapped her arms around me, her body shaking with the sobs from deep within her. "Don't you _ever_ do that to me again, do you understand young lady?!"

I wrapped my arms around her too as the sobs began to flow from me. "I'm sorry, Mom. God, I'm so sorry! I love you guys!" I pulled away and began to hug everyone else, still shaking uncontrollably. Carlisle decided to step in.

"I think we should go now. It seems there's much to talk about."

I pulled away from him and began to slowly make my way to the cars with everyone else. But as I walked to my car, Edward wrapped his hand around my wrist and began to bring me to the Volvo.

"Do you really think I'm letting you out of my sight for even a second?" he asked. I smiled as he pulled me to his chest and gave me a sweet, deep kiss. When he pulled away, he leaned his head to my ear and whispered, "Come on. Let's go home."

_Home_. Man, it felt so good to be back home.


	10. AN Again

**_Hello! Just to let you know, the names have been collected and now, it is time to vote._**

**_The selections are the following:_**

- Hybrid from Lis123

- Gideion (the nightwalker) from becp

- Gorram from little old me (it's actually a word from the TV show Firefly)

**_The poll's open now and will stay open until the 3rd of August! Thanks!_**

**_Nancy (aka megamatchmaker)_**


	11. Ch 8 Annoyance

**_Hey everyone! I'm back and I bring gifts! A new chapter! Yahoo! Also, the poll has finished and the results are in. The winner is becp with her name Gideion! Congradulations becp! Now let's get on with this story!_**

**Ch. 8 Annoyance**

Well, it's been a week now that I've been back with my family. It seems that everyone is back to normal now. That means- Alice and Jenna are continuing to plan a really big and insane wedding for the end of the year, Chris and Emmett are pulling pranks at school more the usual, and everyone else is doing their own thing. And Jacob was coming by constantly, apologizing again and again about hurting me and for almost destroying my relationship with my family.

Dad had called the school to get me back in, telling this tale about how I needed to go visit a really good friend of mine that was getting surgery and how she called and asked me to come be with her and I immediately agreed.

Speaking of school, it has now become pure and unbelievable torture! Not only has the entire student population come to the conclusion that I am not with Edward anymore, but most of the guys have been trying to ask me out, with one guy being the most persistent- Mike Newton.

It seems to me that ever since I moved here with my family, Mike has been obsessed with me. Hello?! The guy's already got a girlfriend and I've got Edward. I've told him this countless of times and this was his answer-

"Well, they don't have to know about us." What a pig! When he said that, I was so ready to slap him full force, but instead I just shouted at him, saying how disgusting he was before stomping off, glaring at everyone who looked at me like I was weird.

,:~:,

"Damn it all!" I yelled as I walked into the Cullen house, Alice, Jenna, and Rosalie right behind me. Edward came in too, an expression of pure anger on his face too as he slammed the door close. Esme came into the room quickly.

"Bella, what's the matter sweetie?" she asked.

"School is the matter!" I screamed. She looked at everyone else confused. So Alice explained since if I did, I was going to get _really_ steamed.

"The guys at school are still convinced that Bella isn't dating Edward anymore, Mom. They've been asking her out all week," she said as calmly as possible. I clenched my fists so tightly, my knuckles were probably turning whiter then they usually are. I also heard Edward growl loudly at that.

"Um Bella? Your hands are on fire," Jenna told me. I looked down at them and sure enough, bright orange and red flames surrounded my hands, but not burning them. I closed my eyes and took three deep breaths. I opened my eyes again and saw that the flames had disappeared.

"I need some air," I said and with that, I walked right back outside and took off. I heard noises behind me. Suddenly Edward appeared right next to me.

"I'll join you," he said as he took my hand, lacing his fingers with mine, smiling his perfect crooked smile like always. I returned it and then looked ahead again, knowing exactly where I was heading.

,:~:,

Edward and I were once again, laying underneath the large oak tree that stood in the centre of our meadow, the sun beating down on us. I was lying with the top half of me on Edward, my head resting under his chin, my left hand, stroking the skin that was exposed by the white button shirt he was wearing. His left hand was wrapped around my waist as his other hand was playing with strands of my hair. I looked up at his face and saw a scowl there.

"Are you OK?" I asked. He looked down at me and his eyes instantly relaxed.

"I'm fine. Just thinking."

"About what exactly?"

I knew instantly that it was a stupid question. Edward could not only hear what guys were asking me when they asked me from across a room, but also hear any possible vulgar thoughts that these guys were having. If I was in the same situation that Edward was in and I was hearing all the thoughts of the girls of our school, I'd be furious. I placed my hand on Edward's cheek and looked straight into his eyes the entire time I spoke.

"Edward, listen to me. Those guys as school? They are nothing. They are less then nothing. When it comes to you, they don't even hold one tenth of the interest that I have about you. They're all talk and no action- to which I'm very thankful for." He chuckled at that part. But his face became serious again when I continued talking. "So if you think for even a second that I might leave you just to go out with one of those creeps, I swear to God, I will have to bash it in your skull. Or maybe I'll get a tattoo that says 'Edward's Girl Forever!' Or maybe even go around the school with a megaphone, telling everyone how-" my rambling stopped when Edward placed a finger on my lips.

"You are so beautiful when you're rambling," he said before he pulled me down and began to kiss me passioately.

Maybe today wasn't so bad after all.

**_Sorry it's so short compared to all the others. I'm planning on wrapping it all up soon since I can't think of anything else to add to the story and school's starting up soon. PLEASE review!_**

**_Nancy (aka megamatchmaker)_**


	12. Epilogue

**_Hello everyone! Well, this is it. The moment everyone has been waiting for! THE WEDDING!!!! :D_**

**Epilogue**

_3 months later_

I couldn't believe that I was getting married today, and to the most wonderful, caring man that I have ever met.

Ever since seven am this morning, Alice, Rosalie, and Jenna had pulled me away from Edward's side- with extreme difficulty I might add- and have been helping me get ready for my special day.

My design that I had made had been found by Alice, and somehow, she was able to find a place that was able to create it. The top of it was completely sleeveless and strapless, hugging me to a perfect fit. The skirt of it was mermaid, tight from the waist to half way on my thighs, and spreading out to the floor, pooling slightly at my feet. A simple sash made of a sheer fabric was tied around my waist and the ends fell town to end at my knees. There was also the small jacket that just covered my shoulders and the top part of my back. All of this was made in a like silk and covered with an elegant lace.

My hair had been straightened perfectly and the front part had been pulled back and pinned in place, holding the slight poof of hair that had been formed on top in place. My makeup was light- a little eyeliner and mascara, a shimmery pale pink eye shadow on my lids and a bit of red colored lip gloss on my lips.

Jenna, Rosalie, and Alice had changed into the bridesmaids dresses, all in pale blue, but each different to fit the girl wearing it. Alice had a dress that was a paler blue on top, and the skirt of it was slightly darker, reaching down to brush over her feet. Jenna's dress was all the same color, made of a beautiful silk color that matched the wrap that fell gracefully over her shoulders. Rosalie's dress was the darkest of the three, but still a pale blue. A small sash tied under her bust, and the dress flowed out after that, but still flattered her tall figure perfectly.

With a knock on the door, my mother and father came into the room.

"Oh honey! You look so beautiful!" mom proclaimed, making me smile for the hundredth time this morning. My dad simply looked at me as though he were about cry.

"Dad, are you alright?" I asked him nervously. He looked me in the eye and a small smile found its way on his face.

"I just never thought-" he stopped midway, choking slightly on tears that would never fall. "I never thought that this would happen now."

"Thought what was never going to happen, dad?" Jenna asked for me.

"Bella, you're getting married. You don't really need me anymore," and with that, he looked down, his shoulders trembling from that sobs that overtook him.

I pulled away from my sister and future sisters in-law and almost ran over to Charlie, pulling him into a huge hug. His arms quickly wrapped around me, and he buried his face into my shoulder.

"Dad, of course I'm always going to need you. And I'm not leaving forever, remember?" I asked him, pulling back to look him in the face. "I'm going away for my honeymoon- wherever that may be- and then we're coming back home. There's no way on earth that I'm leaving either of my families!"

That seemed to help calm dad down.

"Um Bella? Sorry to interrupt, but it's time," Alice said.

Dad took a deep breath and watched as mom placed my veil on my head. She kissed my cheek before hugging me, and then she was gone. The wedding was going to be held in our backyard. Then all five of us walked out of the room to the stairs that would lead me outside and to my future husband.

The music began to play and Rosalie handed my bouquet before taking her own and following Alice and Jenna outside.

Dad took my hand and wrapped my arm in his. "You look wonderful honey," he whispered in my ear, making me turn to him and kiss his cheek. Then I turned back to face the doors and we walked out.

The backyard had been turned into something from a fairytale. The trees had wreaths of cherry blossoms laced over their long branches, the white isle holding five rows of three on each side.

There were friends of both my family and Edward's. The Denali coven was here- Carmen and Eleazar, Tanya, Kate, Irina and her mate Laurent, and his little coven, Victoria and her mate James. (AN: yes, in this, Victoria and James are nice. Weird I know, but I wanted them in the story.)

The Amazon coven- Zafrina, Senna, and Kachiri- were there too, along with the Egyptian coven- Amun and Kebi, Benjamin and Tia- and the Irish coven- Maggie, Siobhan and Liam. My parents, along with Esme and Carlisle were sitting in the front rows on either side. And there was Caius, Marcus, Alec, Jane, Felix, Demetri, and Heidi who had came all the way from Italy. Aro was there too, but he was at the altar, standing in as the priest. It was still binding, the marriage, seeing as Aro was like the king of vampires, along with Caius and Marcus. And Jake, along with his whole clan of wolves was there too, though they all decided to stand in the back of the crowd.

"Wait dad," I said as we came halfway down the isle. He stopped and looked at me worriedly, as though I had decided not to go through with this, but I simply smiled and held my hand out to Aro. He seemed to understand because he walked down to us and held my other hand and all three of us walked down the isle. My two fathers were going to give me away.

Edward was standing at the altar, dressed in a wonderful black tuxedo, his hair only slightly more tamed then usual. Emmett, Jasper, and Chris were standing next to him, all dressed in tuxes as well. Each one of them was smiling, happy to see me either becoming part of their family, or seeing me happy.

I couldn't take my eyes off of Edward the entire time. He looked so wonderfully handsome that I thought Adonis was standing there. In fact, I was so amazed by him, that I almost missed what Aro said.

"Isabella Marie Swan, do you take Edward Anthony Cullen, as your lawfully wedded husband? To cherish and to hold, for as long as you both shall live?"

"I do," I said loudly, staring into the eyes of my love that were shining with happiness, which I'm sure was reflecting in my eyes. I slid his wedding ring onto his finger, smiling back at him.

"And do you Edward Anthony Cullen, take Isabella Marie Swan as your lawfully wedded-"

"I do. I most certainly do," Edward cut him off, making me and most of the guests chuckle slightly. Edward slid my ring on my finger.

"I now pronounce you man and wife. Edward you may-" Aro said, but Edward cut him off again as he pulled me to him. My arms wrapped around his neck and my eyes closed. I heard the guests clapping and three people wolf whistling, but I didn't care. I was with my love now.

I reluctantly pulled away and Edward and I turned to everyone else there. I was sure that my smile only grew twice its size when I heard Aro say "I present to you all Mr. and Mrs. Edward Cullen."

**THE END**

**_That's it! Finished! It took a bit longer then the first one, but Eternity is done! *sob* I want to thank everyone who has been reading my story and reviewing it. Also, I want to thatnk you guys for putting up with my slow working!_**

**_I'm putting up pictures of everything in this chapter up on my profile on fanfiction for anyone who wants to have a proper visual of the wedding._**

**_Thank you all again!!!_**

**_Nancy (aka megamatchmaker)_**


End file.
